SADISTIC ART
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [1SHOOT] / Hinata tak menyangka akan terjebak dalam keadaan semengerikan ini. Kedua tangan dan kaki terikat, mulut tertutup lakban, serta tubuhnya telanjang total tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi. Terbaring dalam peti es yang hampir membuatnya mati membeku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? /Mind to RnR?/ M for GORE /COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Shogo Makishima x Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**GENRE : Crime, Gore, Little Romance**

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Psycho Pass © Production I.G.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sadistic Art © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : All standard have applied**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Hinata tak menyangka akan terjebak dalam keadaan semengerikan ini. Kedua tangan dan kaki terikat, mulut tertutup lakban, serta tubuhnya telanjang total tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi. Terbaring dalam peti es yang hampir membuatnya mati membeku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SADISTIC ART**

**_By_ Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

Manik lavender Hinata menatap lurus kearah gerbang sekolah barunya. Enggan untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam sana. Ada suatu gelenyar aneh yang mendera hatinya. Seperti firasat buruk yang mengatakan bahwa tak seharusnya ia berada di tempat itu.

Awalnya ia menyetujui keputusan Sang Ayah yang ingin memasukkannya ke **SMA OUSHOU**. Sebuah sekolah khusus perempuan yang terkenal akan kualitas serta kedisiplinannya disertai berbagai fasilitas lengkap. Hanya saja setelah mendengar desas-desus aneh mengenai sekolah itu, ia menjadi ragu dan takut dengan keputusannya sendiri.

Andai saja ia bisa merubah keputusan Sang Ayah, mungkin sekarang ia tak akan berada disana. Berdiri seperti orang bodoh yang masih enggan bergerak sejak lima belas menit lalu. Hanya berdiri sembari menenteng tas besar di kedua tangannya, menatap lurus dengan sorot mata penuh kebimbangan dan kecemasan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Sebuah suara bariton terdengar dari arah belakang.

Perlahan Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara, mendapati seorang pria tinggi bersurai perak yang tengah memandangnya heran. "A-ano … Sa-saya—"

"Kau murid baru?" Pria itu menyela ucapan Hinata. Tersenyum ramah ketika melihat anggukan kepalanya. "Kenapa tak masuk? Apa yang sedang kau tunggu?" Melontarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Memangkas jarak diantara mereka hingga tinggal beberapa langkah saja.

Spontan kepala Hinata menggeleng, "Ti-tidak ada. Saya hanya merasa bingung, karena saya belum mengenal seluk-beluk sekolah ini." Bohong. Ia memutuskan untuk menelan ketakutan dan kecemasannya seorang diri tanpa membiarkan orang lain tahu.

"Hm, begitu. Dengan senang hati aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling sekolah dan mengantarkanmu ke asrama. Bagaimana?" Tawar pria itu ramah. Tak sedetikpun melepaskan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Te-terimakasih." Hinata membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya sopan. "Saya Hinata Hyuuga. Anda siapa?"

Pria itu tersenyum lebih lebar. Mengambil alih tas yang ada di tangan Hinata tanpa permisi seraya berkata: "Shogo Makishima. Salah satu guru disini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sadistic Art**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Selama perjalanan pengenalan sekolah barunya, Hinata hanya terdiam tak banyak menanggapi. Pikiran serta hatinya masihlah sama seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Kacau dan tak menentu. Bahkan lebih parah setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sekolah itu.

Keringat dingin membasahi dahi. Meremas jari-jemarinya gelisah seakan takut akan sesuatu, membuat Makishima menghentikan penjelasannya sejenak. Mengalihkan pandangan kearah gadis manis yang terlihat begitu aneh di matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Makishima sedikit khawatir akan keadaan murid barunya.

"Sa-saya tak apa-apa, _Sensei_." Dusta Hinata. Tersenyum guna menutupi segala hal yang menganggu dirinya.

**Tap**

Makishima menghentikan langkah. Ia merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku cardigan abu-abunya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Hinata. "Pakailah ini untuk mengusap keringatmu!"

"Te-terimakasih." Ujar Hinata menerima sapu tangan putih bercorak bunga mawar merah dari Makishima. Mengusap dahi serta lehernya yang berkeringat menggunakan sapu tangan itu. Entah mengapa udara di sekitarnya berubah panas dan tak nyaman, membuat tubuhnya mengeluarkan banyak keringat.

"Mau lanjut atau langsung ke asrama?" Makishima memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Hinata tanpa ada satupun yang terlewatkan. Penuh perhatian dan ketajaman. Sorot matanya bahkan berubah seketika menjadi dingin, meski senyum ramahnya tetap terlihat.

"Se-sepertinya saya langsung ke—"

**BRUKK**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata terjatuh tepat ke dalam pelukkan Makishima. Ia merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa hingga tak sanggup untuk membuka mata. Tubuhnya melemas seketika. Namun sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran, kedua telinganya sempat menangkap sesuatu yang terlontar dari mulut _Sensei_ tampannya itu.

"Tidurlah yang tenang, gadis manis!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sadistic Art**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Perlahan Hinata membuka matanya ketika merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Membeku. Terlebih ia merasa tak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuhnya saat ini. Membelakkan kedua mata lavendernya sangat terkejut. Menyadari bahwa ia tengah berada di dalam sebuah peti es dengan kedua tangan kaki terikat, mulut tertutup lakban, serta tubuh telanjang total.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Bukankah ia sedang bersama _Sensei_nya berkeliling sekolah?

Lantas, mengapa sekarang ia terbangun dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Bergerak-gerak gelisah dan ketakutan, Hinata mencoba melepaskan ikatan yang membelenggu dirinya. Beberapa tetes air mata telah membasahi wajah. Tak menyangka bahwa ia akan berakhir seperti apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang beberapa hari belakangan. Mengenai peristiwa mengerikan yang terjadi di sekolah barunya ini. Mengenai hilangnya murid-murid secara misterius yang masih belum ditemukan hingga sekarang.

'Oh Tuhan … Tolong selamatkanlah aku!' Teriak Hinata dalam hati. Mengharap pertolongan dan bantuan seseorang yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuknya. Ia tak ingin mati. Tidak dalam keadaan dan cara yang mengerikan seperti ini.

Suasana di dalam ruangan itu gelap gulita. Tak ada pencahayaan sedikitpun. Terasa pengap dan menyesakkan. Ketakutan Hinata kian bertambah ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara pintu terbuka disertai langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Air mata kian mengalir deras membasahi wajah Hinata. Ia terus menggumamkan berbagai doa dalam hati, berharap Tuhan akan mendengar dan mengabulkannya.

Lampu tiba-tiba menyala. Memperjelas sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapan Hinata. Seorang pria bersurai perak, bermanik emas yang beberapa saat lalu berbincang dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. _Shogo Makishima_.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Ujar Makishima tenang. Tersenyum lembut. Namun entah mengapa ia terlihat menakutkan. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan pria yang ditemui tadi. Membuka lakban yang terpasang di mulut Hinata secara kasar, membuat gadis itu sedikit merintih.

"A-apa maksud semua i-ini, _Sensei_?" Bibir Hinata bergetar hebat. Dingin dan ketakutan bercampur menjadi satu. Tangisannya pun tak juga mereda, malah semakin deras saja.

"Aku ingin membuat sebuah karya seni yang sangat hebat. Ini akan berbeda dengan model-modelku sebelumnya." Makishima memandangi setiap lekuk tubuh Hinata dengan pandangan memuja dan terkagum. Mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh wajahnya yang telah berurai air mata, mengusapnya perlahan dan lembut. Terus berlanjut ke leher jenjangnya kemudian menuju dua gundukan daging berukuran besar yang begitu menggoda iman setiap pria.

"A-ahh … He-hentikan! Jangan sentuh aku!" Teriak Hinata tak kuasa menahan emosi ketika Makishima menyentuh tubuhnya. Menatap nyalang pada pria itu seakan ingin membunuhnya saat ini juga.

Senyum, ah tidak—lebih tepatnya seringai sadis menghiasi wajah tampan Makishima. Tak mempedulikan gertakan Hinata. Ia terus melanjutkan aksinya untuk menjamah tubuh indah gadis itu. Menikmati setiap inci dan kehalusan kulit tanpa cela miliknya. Hingga ke daerah paling intim yang tak boleh terjamah oleh siapapun, kecuali suaminya di masa depan.

"Indah sekali." Makashima meremas kasar gundukan kecil di bawah perut Hinata. Jari telunjuknya bergerak secara harmoni, membelai belahan dari benda terpenting milik gadis itu. Atas bawah. Terus seperti itu. Berulang-ulang.

"Brengsek kau! A-aahh … Singkirkan tanganmu itu! Enghh …" Hinata berusaha keras agar tak mendesah. Menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri sekencang mungkin. Tak peduli jika harus berdarah ataupun terluka.

Makishima menghentikan aksinya. Senyum di wajahnya lenyap. Menarik tangannya menjauh dari benda milik Hinata. Berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang terletak beberapa langkah dari jangkauannya. Mengambil sekeranjang bunga mawar merah serta sebuah pisau yang telah tersedia.

"Bagaimana jika kita mulai saja sekarang?" Ujar Makishima seraya menaburkan kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar ke seluruh tubuh Hinata. "Jadilah model yang baik selama aku membuat karya seniku!" Membuka pisau lipat berukuran kecil yang digenggamnya. Tanpa ragu menggoreskan benda tajam itu pada bibir pucat Hinata.

"Ahh …" Hinata meringis perih. Bibirnya mengeluarkan cairan merah kental berbau anyir. Menangis pun sudah tak ada gunanya lagi. Ia merasa sesuatu yang jauh lebih buruk dari kematian akan segera terjadi.

"Kau sangat sempurna dan mengangumkan, Hinata." Makishima meratakan darah di bibir Hinata hingga membuatnya seperti memakai gincu berwarna merah alami yang begitu pekat. "Tak salah aku memilihmu sebagai modelku kali ini." Kembali memamerkan senyum mautnya yang sama sekali tak berpengaruh untuk Hinata.

"Kenapa?" Suara Hinata melemah. Tubuhnya mati rasa karena kedinginan yang sangat menyiksa. "Kenapa kau memilihku?" Nafasnya tersenggal seperti kekurangan oksigen.

"Karena kau telah menarik hatiku sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu." Ujar Makishima mantap. Mengukir tubuh indah Hinata dengan goresan-goresan pisau miliknya yang membuat ringisan kesakitan bergema memenuhi ruangan kedap suara tersebut.

Kini bukan hanya warna merah bunga mawar yang menghiasi tubuh Hinata, melainkan cairan darah yang berasal dari luka-luka goresan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Bahkan ia sudah tak mampu untuk berteriak atau meringis lagi. Kesadarannya sudah diambang batas. Antara hidup dan mati. Kedinginan dan kesakitan.

"Nah, aku akan mulai melukismu." Maksihima mulai menggoreskan tinta diatas kanvas putih miliknya. Melukis pemandangan menakjubkan yang membuat perut serta dadanya tergelitik karena perasaan bahagia tak terkira.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sadistic Art**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sangat sempurna." Makishima tersenyum puas. Memandangi hasil karyanya sendiri. Sorot matanya bersinar bahagia. "Lihat ini! Sangat bagus bukan?" Ia menunjukkan lukisannya pada Hinata. Namun gadis itu tak bergeming. Hanya terdiam dan membisu.

Perlahan Makishima menyimpan lukisannya ke tempat semula. Berjalan santai menuju peti es yang menyimpan sesuatu sangat berharga untuknya. Memandangi seorang gadis yang tengah berada diambang kematian, menyembunyikan manik lavendernya di balik kelopak mata yang tertutup.

Ia membuka ikatan tangan dan kaki Hinata. Melepas kemeja miliknya kemudian memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil gadis itu. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati seperti model-modelku yang lain." Mengangkat tubuh Hinata ala _bridal style_. Berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Terus memandangi wajah cantik Hinata yang terlihat sangat pucat. Tanpa jemu.

**CUPP**

Sebuah ciuman ringan mendarat di bibir Hinata. Berubah liar menjadi lumatan _intens_ seakan ingin melahap habis bibir mungil itu. Makishima begitu menikmati sensasi dan rasa yang tercipta dari ciuman sepihak yang dilakukannya. Tak ingin mengakhiri semua dengan cepat. Tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan yang menyebar di seluruh tubuh serta dadanya ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir Hinata.

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~ OMAKE ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Memainkan gelas _wine_ di tangan tanpa berniat untuk meneguknya. Tatapan matanya terus terfokus pada sosok gadis cantik bersurai panjang yang tengah berbincang bersama beberapa tamu yang hadir di pesta. Terlihat gugup, malu-malu, namun manis dan mempesona.

_Dress _selutut berwarna merah darah membungkus tubuh indah bak biola milik gadis itu. Penampilannya sederhana, namun memukau dan seksi. Mampu menarik atensi seorang Shogo Makishima yang sejak tadi tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya meski sedetik saja.

"Selamat malam, Makishima-_san_." Sapa seorang pria paruh baya bersurai coklat. Tegas namun hormat.

"Selamat malam juga, Hiashi-_san_." Balas Makishima tak kalah sopan. Penuh etika.

"Senang melihatmu datang ke pesta tak seberapa ini." Ujar Hiashi berbasa-basi.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa menghadiri undangan darimu, Hiashi-_san_." Makishima tersenyum ramah. "Ah, aku ucapkan selamat atas pembukaan cabang perusahaan barumu di Kyoto." Mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"Terimakasih. Ini semua berkat bantuan darimu juga." Hiashi menjabat tangan Makishima. Tersenyum tulus mengucap rasa terimakasih. "Jika kau tak memberikan dana bantuan pada perusahaanku yang hampir pailit beberapa waktu lalu, maka aku tak akan mungkin bisa menjadi seperti sekarang."

"Itu tak masalah. Aku senang bisa membantu." Makishima meneguk minuman di tangannya. Kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada objek awal yang sejak tadi merenggut semua atensinya.

"Gadis itu adalah puteri saya. Hinata Hyuuga." Ujar Hiashi menyadari bahwa Makishima terus memandang kearah puterinya.

Senyum manis mengembang semakin lebar, "Kau beruntung memiliki puteri yang sangat cantik seperti itu, Hiashi-_san_. Apa kau berniat memasukkannya ke sekolah milikku? SMA Oushou." Tawar Makishima tanpa basa-basi.

"Tentu saja. Aku memang berniat memasukkannya ke sekolah milikmu. Setelah lulus SMP aku pasti akan mendaftarkannya kesana." Ujar Hiashi bersemangat.

"Percayakan saja puterimu padaku! Aku akan menjaganya dan memberikan yang terbaik untuknya." Ujar Makishima meyakinkan.

"Aku percaya padamu. Tentu saja." Ujar Hiashi tanpa keraguan.

Wajah tampan Makishima terlalu memikat perhatian semua wanita yang ada disana. Setelan jas putih dipadu dengan kemeja hitam membuat penampilannya semakin memukau. Sikapnya yang penuh tatakrama serta menjunjung tinggi etika menambah kesempurnaan pria itu. Namun atensinya hanya terpaku pada gadis bersurai indigo yang tanpa sadar telah menarik hatinya. Tak mempedulikan hal lain di sekitarnya.

Makishima terus mempertahankan senyumannya. Menghabiskan minuman di gelasnya dalam sekali teguk. 'Hinata Hyuuga. Aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu.' Batinnya.

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

**[A/N:]**

**Hanya sebuah fanfic penghibur disaat aku sedang bosan dan kesal.**

**Kali ini aku membuat FF xoper Hinata Hyuuga x Shogo Makishima dari anime _"Psycho Pass"_.**

**Ia keren dan menarik, meskipun menakutkan sih. Aku tetap suka kok :3**

**Akhir kata terimakasih telah membaca FFku :-)**

**Sampai jumpa lagi :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
